Beloved Enemy
by Quinn Anderson
Summary: Sasuke is having trouble sleeping and decides to do some midnight training. Naruto is there and things get a little heated. Slash. SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

_Well, here's something new. I'm actually breaking away from Inuyasha to work on some other fandoms. I've become such a stalwart fan of this pairing lately that I just had to write something for it, even if it was a one shot. Still, there's nothing wrong with one shots. All the smutty goodness of a regular-length fic rolled up into one quick, attractive bon. For all of you out there who are new to my work, trust me, you're in for a whole heaping ton of yaoi goodness. **If such a lovely concept offends you, you can take your happy ass elsewhere. This is yaoi; you've been warned. **_

_And now, on to the one shot. _

_Disclaimer: I own it not, sadly this is true._

…

Sasuke Uchiha woke from his dreams with a startled gasp. He clamped a hand quickly over his mouth, forcing back the shameful scream that threatened to come tearing from between his lips. He would never disgrace himself by calling out; he had more control than that. _It's been so many years since the death of my clan, _he thought, panting as he struggled to catch his breath. _You'd think I'd be used to the nightmares by now. _

He peeled away the thin blanket covering him like a layer of mist. Sweat had pasted it to his skin during the night, and the thrashing of his limbs had gotten him hopelessly tangled. Sasuke couldn't even begin to count the number of times he'd woken up like this: sweating, shivering, and disturbed by images that laced through his memories like poison.

He was sick of it. This weakness inside his body was draining away at his strength, and it made him nervous. What if someone found out about his dreams? He'd never hear the end of it if another discovered that the proud survivor of the Uchiha clan awoke sweating and panting in the middle of the night like a lost child. He was not a child anymore. He was a noble and powerful shinobi, or he would be one day, once his training was complete.

At the thought of training, Sasuke calmed down a considerable bit. He was suddenly reminded of where he was and that he was perfectly safe for the moment. Kakashi had certainly gone mad this time: he'd pulled them out of their regular training to take them to a special dojo in the middle of the biggest wilderness Sasuke had ever seen. If he attempted to escape, he would be lost within an hour in the dark, stifling forest. In contrast, the dojo itself was one of the most peaceful places the jounin ninja had ever seen. A trickling stream laced through it and its training grounds, sprouting green grass and flowers on its banks. Sakura had taken to the scenery immediately and spent her time learning herb lore from the other kunoichi.

As for Naruto… Sasuke hadn't really seen much of the _dobe _since they'd arrived; Kakashi was always sending the blonde off on what he vaguely referred to as 'special training sessions.' The very idea made Sasuke even more nervous—that Naruto was getting training from Kakashi that he himself was deprived of. _Now might be a good time to do some catching up, _Sasuke thought, as he rolled off his mat on the floor and donned his clothing and headband. _These nightmares may keep me from sleep, but they can't keep me from a little midnight training. _

Sasuke slid soundlessly out of the quarters he'd been assigned, just like a true warrior of the night. He raced down the length of the corridor without so much as disturbing a breath of air, silent and swift. It had taken him no more than a day to memorize the layout of the small dojo and its expansive grounds. He could now walk it perfectly even in the dead of night. Sasuke made his way almost unconsciously to a secluded outside training ground that was rarely used during the day, let alone at midnight. He knew the hidden alcove would provide him with some much-needed privacy. Sasuke couldn't understand why it was so neglected; this particular training arena was one of the most beautiful spots in the entire dojo. He closed his eyes slightly as he walked, visualizing the little sanctuary.

White flowers grew in the grass like sparkling jewels, though in the moonlight they more resembled stars. The trees were tall and their limbs spread wide, creating the perfect shelter from the sun, while still allowing drops of silver moon to splash in at night and illuminate the landscape. Sasuke opened his eyes and inhaled deeply as he neared the area, already able to smell the flowers and trees that enclosed it like a protective wall. He pushed aside a group of ferns and made his way carefully in, eager to begin a few meditations to help calm his wary mind.

He stopped short, however, when he heard a noise coming from directly within the training ground. _No one but me has used this area since my team arrived here, and certainly not at this time of night. _Immediately alert, Sasuke jumped silently up to a nearby tree branch and used it to position himself over the clearing within the foliage wall, peering through leaves and branches for a better look inside.

A shadow was speeding around the perimeter of the clearing, obviously running laps but with the speed of a trained ninja. Sasuke revealed his sharingan eyes without another thought and gasped as he recognized the shadowy figure. It was Naruto, only a much faster version. The dark-haired ninja watched his teammate in fascination as Naruto suddenly stopped and pulled out his shuriken, launching them at random leaves in the canopy above and hitting his mark every time. _Kakashi's training…exactly what has it done to the dobe? _

Sasuke was shocked to feel his curiosity turn to admiration as he watched Naruto's silent form. The boy was so different now than he was when with Sakura and himself. His brilliant blue eyes were serious and narrowed in concentration. His mouth was set in a firm line, rather than flapping open constantly in senseless chatter. His movements were smooth and graceful, like that of a true shinobi. The longer Sasuke watched him, the stranger he began to feel inside. He'd grown so used to the way things were between himself and the boy who harbored a legendary fox spirit inside his body. Naruto was a fool, but a lovable one, and their competitive natures had bonded them closely. What would happen to them if all that were to change? If Naruto were to change?

Without a sound, Sasuke dropped out of his tree branch and prepared to sneak up on Naruto, but the blonde had already whirled around and fixed the other boy in his gaze. Sasuke blinked. _Since when can Naruto sense anything around him, especially _me_ when I don't want to be sensed? _The dark-haired boy couldn't explain it, so he merely examined Naruto with his usual silent stare. Even after all that work, the blonde hadn't broken a sweat. He stood straight and tall, breathing roughly but evenly, and somehow looking lovelier in the moonlight than Sasuke could comprehend.

"So, _teme_, I take it you couldn't sleep either?" Sasuke was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of Naruto's voice. It was the same voice as always: loud, and a little nasally. But somehow…it was different. Even the familiar nickname 'teme' sounded different this time around. No uncertainty appeared on the Uchiha boy's face, but he felt plenty of it inside.

"I was planning on doing some meditating, but it seems my favorite spot has been…overrun." Sasuke chose his words carefully, knowing exactly how to push Naruto's buttons. And it worked, too. The blonde's eyes narrowed, and he shouted back, "This isn't your spot, you arrogant bastard, and you can't tell me otherwise! If you want it, you can fight me for it!" Sasuke smirked. _Some things never change. _He considered turning right around and leaving Naruto to seethe by himself, but the thought of a battle intrigued him too greatly.

"Alright, Naruto, I accept your challenge." The blonde was obviously not expecting Sasuke to take his empty threat seriously from the way his blue eyes widened. He could not doubt Sasuke's determination to brawl with him when he saw the dark-haired boy settle into a fighting stance. Naruto hesitated, unsure of what to do, and then a light seemed to kindle in his eyes. Sasuke could practically hear the gears working in the other boy's mind as he apparently began to mull something over. Not half a minute later, Naruto's face broke into one of his ridiculously wide grins, and he set his feet into a fighting stance of his own.

"You want a fight, _teme_?" Naruto's eyes narrowed to shards of sapphire. "That's what you're going to get! No _jutsu_, no weapons, no _chakra_. Just you versus me!" Before Sasuke had time to blink, Naruto launched himself forward and caught his arm in a vice-like grip. He obviously intended to flip Sasuke, but the dark-haired boy caught on and managed to twist out of his grasp. Sasuke was not afraid to fight without weapons, but he wondered why Naruto would suggest such a thing. Strictly hand-to-hand battles were usually reserved for low-level matches or blood feuds. _This fight must be far more personal to him than it is to me._

Sasuke used his deathly speed to gain a few feet of ground from his opponent, then leapt into the air and twisted just in time to send his right leg flying at Naruto's chest. Such a move was quick, effective, and could leave a few broken ribs if not blocked correctly. The other ninja seemed ready for it, however, and quickly countered by latching onto Sasuke's ankle and yanking him completely off balance. The dark-haired boy landed on the ground with a soft thud and immediately rolled out of the way, as Naruto followed up his advantage by attacking before his adversary had a chance to recover. Sasuke just barely managed to get some space between himself and the other shinobi before he saw Naruto's foot land in a vicious kick exactly where his head had rested seconds before.

_I've never seen Naruto fight like this. _Sasuke's dark eyes were wide with near awe as he continued to evade Naruto's well-placed attacks. The blonde hadn't opened his mouth once to shout an insult or taunt, as was his usual conduct during a match. There was no teasing in his eyes, no mirthful confidence that he would win. He simply looked determined, though Sasuke couldn't seem to believe that what he saw in those blue eyes was determination to win the match. _He's trying to prove something, to himself and to me. But what? Surely he knows that winning this match won't prove anything, if he does manage to win…_

Sasuke knew there was a good chance that Naruto might actually beat him. The Uchiha boy was still shaken from his nightmares and consequently was not fighting with his usual prowess. Moreover, his curiosity to see exactly what Kakashi's training had managed to do to Naruto made his hand stay every time it prepared to deal a worthy blow. After several minutes of fighting, weariness and more than a few injuries began to take its toll. Sasuke's breath came in increasingly heavier gasps, which seemed to spur Naruto on to even greater bursts of energy.

He soared through the air like some mystical beast, all elegant curves and obvious strength. His body never seemed to leave contact with Sasuke's as they twisted around each other in midair, dealing blow after blow and dodging almost simultaneously. The dark-haired teen began to feel a strange warmth pooling low in his stomach. Naruto's skin was so soft and warm…. It made Sasuke feel things he'd never thought possible. He'd had cravings for Naruto's touch like this before, but he'd always been able to brush them off when the other boy broke the spell he unintentionally created by saying something stupid or tripping over nothing. This time, however, Naruto was as silent and serious as a cemetery. Sasuke had no choice but to dwell on his mixed feelings for his comrade.

Finally, he could take it no more. He had to get to the bottom of this now or his curiosity would drive him insane. Sasuke risked a daring move and managed to loop one arm around Naruto's neck, effectively pinning the other boy's body to his. With a burst of strength, Sasuke threw them both into the trunk of a nearby tree and held them there, tightening his hold on Naruto as the blonde struggled to free himself. They writhed together for a moment, both panting heavily after their fight. Sasuke realized dimly that having Naruto's face so close to his own appeared to be making the heat in his stomach strengthen, but he was far too busy gazing into the blonde's brilliant sapphire eyes to really take notice.

"What…" Naruto panted, having finally given up on trying to free himself from Sasuke's iron grip, "…are you…doing…?" Sasuke paused for a moment, as if trying to think of an answer, and then replied, "I'm attempting to figure out what happened to the real Naruto. You are not the same _dobe_ that came to this dojo with Sakura and myself."

Naruto's face darkened, and he cried, "So, just because I've become more than some bumbling idiot, I'm not your teammate anymore!"

Sasuke's eyes grew dark and serious. "That's not what I meant, and you know it. I don't know what Kakashi has done to you, but there was nothing wrong with the way you were before. You are _not_ an idiot, Naruto!"

The blonde boy grew quiet at this, and Sasuke belatedly realized it was the first time he'd ever said anything of the sort to his partner. Naruto's body suddenly shifted against his, and the movement sent electric currents racing up Sasuke's spine. _These strange feelings in me… What can they mean? _

"Do you know why Kakashi keeps taking me off by myself?" Naruto's question broke Sasuke out of his thoughts, and the dark-haired ninja turned his eyes once more to the other boy's face. He was surprised to see Naruto blush under his gaze and even more surprised when his own face grew hot in response. A strange feeling of tension hung between the boys that neither of them could completely understand. The blonde cleared it up quite a bit, however, when he blurted out, "Kakashi was trying to keep me from you. He said that if I stopped being the way I was, you'd leave me alone, and things wouldn't get…complicated between us. I didn't understand him at the time, but now…"

Naruto shifted uncomfortably as his body pressed firmly to Sasuke's. Suddenly, the Uchiha boy understood, too. Kakashi, being the crafty bastard he was, had figured out the boys' strange feelings for each other even before they had. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips, and Sasuke leaned in closer to the other boy, whispering in his ear, "This would have happened no matter what, _dobe_. Kakashi can't change you enough to make me leave you alone. You're still Naruto, _my_ Naruto."

Before the other boy could reply, Sasuke pressed their lips hotly together, stifling a low moan that threatened to sound in the back of his throat. Naruto stiffened against him for a moment, seemingly trying to break their kiss, and then finally gave in and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. The other boy moaned at the submission he was given from Naruto as the blonde melted to his frame, molding them perfectly together. If he'd known it would feel this good…he might have acted on his feelings sooner.

They came washing over him now: the emotions that had been held back for so long. The tide might have carried Sasuke away into dark, treacherous waters, if it weren't for the trembling form of one beautiful blonde shinobi in his arms. Naruto was like an anchor against the world. None of Sasuke's ambitions or dark secrets mattered as long as his lips were pressed so warmly to those of his soon-to-be lover, trembling under his touch even more as a hot tongue flicked out of his mouth to trace over them languidly.

The blonde opened his mouth obediently to his partner's questing tongue and both became lost in the taste of each other. Sasuke shuddered violently at the lust that the other boy was quickly kindling within him. He'd never felt anything like this before; it made him both desperate to escape and desperate for more. Nimble fingers slid into Naruto's clothes and over the boy's heated flesh, making him groan softly into Sasuke's mouth. The blonde boy used his own hand to mirror the path that his partner traced over his flesh, and soon they were both gasping with ecstasy.

"Naruto…here?" Sasuke mumbled as he struggled to restrain himself. He knew that something monumental was going to happen between them tonight, but he wasn't certain he wanted it to happen in such a foreign location, beautiful as the training ground was. Naruto opened his dreamy blue eyes and stared meaningfully at Sasuke before replying, "I couldn't make it to the dojo if I tried."

These heated words sent electricity shooting down Sasuke's spine to pool in his groin, and his lips met Naruto's again with feverish need. The ninja shoved a hand between them and began undoing ties and buttons, heedless of whose clothing was whose. Even as his mouth thoroughly ravaged that of his _dobe, _his hand would slip lower every now and then to rub sensually against his partner's growing arousal, making Naruto cry out and clench his fingers in Sasuke's hair. The dark-haired boy thought he'd never heard such wonderful sounds as the ones that were coming from Naruto's perfect rose-petal lips right now.

Clothing pooled at their feet as both shinobi struggled to rid themselves from the restraining cloth, gasping collectively when bare flesh finally met bare flesh.

"Naruto…" Sasuke moaned as he felt the other boy begin to explore his body tentatively. The blonde's fingers ran smoothly over the curve of his hips, his lower back, and finally traced up his spine so lightly it made him shiver. Sasuke swore the gentle caresses and smoldering look in those sapphire eyes would make him climax before he even entered the blonde.

"N-Naruto," Sasuke said again, louder this time as the blonde wrapped a leg sensually around his waist, inviting him to take the next step. The Uchiha boy didn't know if he could hold back any longer, much as he wanted to be gentle with his lover. The trusting look in Naruto's blue eyes was almost too much for him to bear. He had to have the boy now, or surely his lust would tear him apart.

Lightly, Sasuke leaned down and kissed each of Naruto's eyelids in turn, delighting in the pleasured way his partner gasped at the tender gesture. With one final look into the blonde's beautiful eyes, Sasuke shut his own eyes tightly, pulled Naruto's body close with one arm, and placed his remaining hand on the tree behind them, steadying himself. Naruto embraced his lover tightly, anticipating what would come next. The blonde let out a groan of mingled pain and pleasure as Sasuke slowly slid into him, moaning as well. The feeling was more intense than either of them had expected, spurred on by the strange love they had for each other.

Sasuke struggled to keep himself from thrusting hard into Naruto's pliant body. It felt so incredible to be wrapped snugly in the other boy; he wasn't sure how long he could hold back. After giving his partner but a few seconds to adjust himself, the dark-haired boy set a smooth rhythm, moaning with abandon every time he buried himself in the beautiful blonde's body. Naruto cried out eagerly as pleasure washed over him, both from the feeling of Sasuke within him and the boy's hand as it snaked down his body to caress something that had thus far been neglected.

Sasuke's mouth found his lover's again as the two bucked and writhed together, drawing pleasure out of ever touch. Their movements became rougher and erratic as their peaks quickly approached. Sasuke could feel Naruto's body trembling violently under his own and knew the blonde wouldn't last much longer. He pounded almost ruthlessly into him now, determined to make Naruto experience as much pleasure as he could. With a final shuddering thrust, the boys stiffened together and cried out the end of their passion, heads thrown back and bodies quivering.

They collapsed to the ground a moment later, too spent to even support their sweating, heaving bodies. Sasuke lay with Naruto curled warmly to his chest, and the boy knew he'd never felt so utterly content before. He kissed the blonde's forehead and whispered three words to him, three words that he had long held in his heart but never before had dared to speak. Sapphire eyes widened and stared into his as Sasuke's confession was made, but the sentiment was quickly and openly returned.

With his lover snuggled against him and his body content, Sasuke let his eyes fall shut and fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep. Never again would visions of his slaughtered clan keep him from rest. Now, the only thing that invaded his dreams was a pair of resplendent sapphire eyes, sparkling with love and laughter.

The end.

_Yay! Happy, smutty ending! I enjoyed writing this one shot more than is healthy for a girl my age. I need to get out more XD. Or not, since that would mean I'd never manage to finish a fic. Anyway, be sure to review and tell me what you think. Also, I have a both a livejournal and a bunch of forums that you guys might want to check out. They all contain information that is important to my fics and yaoi in general. Links are listed below:_

Livejournal: http/ www . livejournal . com/users/hieiaijin1410/

Forums: http/ www . fanfiction . net/f/671396/

_Spaces need to be removed. Ja mata!_


	2. Chapter 2

The day has finally arrived. **My original m/m romance novel is available for purchase!**

Please allow me a moment to FREAK THE FUCK OUT BECAUSE OMG I'M AN ACTUAL WRITER.

I'm updating a bunch of my fics so that hopefully everyone who's been asking about it will see this. The e-book version of my novel is now available, and the actual, physical book version will be available shortly. I've had a few International fans inquire about whether or not the book is available to them, and I can confirm that it is. You can get it anywhere in the world!

So, my novel is a contemporary slash romance where a young college student by the name of Nikolas is forced to transfer to a private, Catholic university under mysterious circumstances. Despite his desire to remain innocuous, he quickly gets drawn into a dangerous game of seduction played by the three most popular boys at the school, namely the "king" of the Academy, Seth Prinsen. Sexiness ensues.

**If you would like to read my book, here's a link for where you can find it:**

w w w dot lessthanthreepress dot com

I'm listed under the pen name Quinn Anderson, and the book is obviously called In Excess. It's in their Contemporary section.

Sorry I can't link you straight to the book, but FFN's spam filters have become impossible to get around lately. Anyways, remove the spaces, and that will take you to my book. There is also an un-spaced link to it on my profile, and you can always just google "In Excess Quinn Anderson", and it'll pop up.

One final thing, **I'm thinking of changing my pen name on this site from HieiAijin1410 to Quinn Anderson.** I mean, I picked this name when I was 15, and now I'm about to be 23, and my life is in a completely different place. Plus, now that I'm a professional, I want to go by my professional name. However, I'm worried that if I change it now after so many years, it will confuse the people who know me by that name. What do you guys think?_  
_

**As added incentive for picking up a copy of my book, **if you send me a print screen of your receipt or some other proof of purchase along with a fan fiction idea, I'll write it for you! Obviously this is time-contentious, as I have no idea how many requests I'll get, but that's going to be my way of thanking all of you for supporting my writing career.

Wish me luck!


End file.
